Servant, slave, toy
by GangstaG169
Summary: Gaara is a slave in Prince Lee's castle. Sucky summary, please read! Yaoi, abuse, rape, mpreg, LEMON! AU Rated T just in case. MIGHT CHANGE TO M.
1. Chapter 1

I stand in the corner and keep my gaze trained on the floor. That's one of the biggest rules in the slave business: never meet your master's gaze without explicit permission. This is the third castle I've worked in, under King Gai and Prince Lee. My first masters were King Fugaku and his sons, Princes Itachi and Sasuke. I served as Prince Itachi's personal slave. Prince Sasuke wanted nothing to do with me; he had eyes only for his slave, Sakura. My second masters were Lord Orochimaru and his adopted son Kabuto. I am not allowed to speak ill of my masters, but I must say that Lord Orochimaru and Master Kabuto preferred my..._personal_ services instead of the traditional housework. The same goes for Master Itachi: as his personal slave, I did only his bidding, whatever it was. He chose more complex tasks than mere household duties. I will say that they enjoyed beating me for small mistakes and if they were feeling bored. It was their right. I bear the scars to this day. (A/N: they beat Gaara and had sex with him, for those of you that didn't get it.)

As of now, King Gai is holding a meeting about the state of the kingdom's economy, which is a sorry state indeed. I came up with a solution, but of course I kept my mouth shut. That's another rule: don't speak unless spoken to, and answer as quickly as possible while saying as little as possible. Prince Lee is sitting in, nodding his head and pretending to understand. I can see in his eyes that he doesn't get it, though.

The king signals for water and I hurry over. I pour him a glass of water and hand it to him, keeping my head bowed. An advisor also signals, and I hurry over, only to trip over an outstretched foot. Thankfully, I only get the water on myself and not on any of the advisors, or worse, the king or the prince! They laugh at me, and then the ones closest to me kick me in the ribs and tell me to return to the kitchen and fetch more water. I scurry off, trying to avoid all of the servants and other residents of the castle. I am the most hated of the servants because I stay up late at night and do chores or read. The residents despise me for my brains, as do the other servants. I arrive at the kitchen and quickly refill the pitcher and leave, returning to the meeting room where I quickly filled the advisor's glass and went back to my corner, watching Prince Lee. I don't know why, but I find myself attracted to him. It's not allowed, and if anyone ever found out, I would be beaten then sold into hands much less kind than King Gai's and Prince Lee's. I am lucky that they found me, otherwise I could very well have gone to a commoner or a less gentle master or mistress.

The meeting concludes and I am dismissed back to my duties with a kick until I am needed by someone.

I head out to the stable and start grooming Amaya, my black mare. She is the only true black horse in the stable, and that is another reason the other servants hate me. I received Amaya as a parting gift from Prince Itachi, and thankfully Master Kabuto, Lord Orochimaru and King Gai have all allowed me to keep her. I am the only one that attends to her, seeing as how none of the stable boys want to touch something a mere servant has touched, excepting food and drink.

I know, I know, isn't a stable boy a servant? Yes, in the sense that he serves, but he differs from me in two big ways: his wages and the fact that he was hired, and he accepted his job. I was bought, and I have no choice but to serve. I receive no wages for my service, and my term is for life or until I am dismissed. I am the only one like that here. All the other servants go home on leave, they earn wages and can quit. I have no family to return to. My father was the one who sold me to King Fugaku in the first place. I cannot quit, nor earn wages. It is part of my servitude.

Amaya nickers at me happily as I continue to groom her, and I am glad that no one else touches her. She knows me well; I've had her since she was a foal. I use untraditional methods with her, and I think that's made her the best-behaved horse in the stables. I've managed to train the other horses in the stable to trust and respect me. There's Ren, the white Andalusian, who's the only actual white horse; Chione, the bay Morgan; Kirara, the light gray Morab, and Tatsuo, the Ovaro Paint. (A/N: Morab- Morgan-Arabian mix- ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL. Ovaro Paint- basic color coat with splashes of white, and yes, I did steal Kirara from Inuyasha. NOT MINE! But she IS adorable!) Tatsuo is a gelding, thankfully. I couldn't handle a stallion. (A/N: Gelding- spayed male horse. They are much less vicious than stallions, which will rip out your esophagus. YIPE.) I realize that no one is coming for me for a while, so I climb on Amaya and just sit, hoping that the ache in my ribs will go away before too long. It does, just as I get off and muck out all the stalls and make sure all the horses are fed, watered, and comfortable. Just as I finish, one of the Prince's personal advisors comes in and says, "His Highness Prince Lee requests your presence, slave. He and his father have some questions for you." I nod and follow him.

When we reach the throne room, I stand before the king and prince, head bowed as it should be. The king says, "One of my advisors said that you broke a vase today and did not clean it up. Did you?"

"I apologize sir, b-but I don't know what you're talking about. After you dismissed me I went to the stables. I was there when you summoned me," I say. The advisor says vehemently, "He's lying, your highness! I saw the dirty vermin knock it over then leave!" I peek up and see Prince Lee with a curious expression; it looks something akin to guilt. The king says, "I would have it known that I would be much angrier with you if you were lying than if you knocked over the vase. Now tell the truth: did you or did you not knock over the vase?"

"I swear sir, I did nothing of the kind!" I exclaim. The advisor lashes out and smacks my face, and then says, "Liar! I saw you do it! With all due respect my liege, this boy should be punished. I think a visit to the torturer is in order?" King Gai sighs, then nods and makes a fluttering motion with his hand, dismissing me. The advisor drags me by the collar of my shirt and says, "Prince Lee, I think you should see how this is done. It will be necessary later in your career to punish disobedience." He gulps and follows us.

I trip a couple of times because the advisor is walking fast. He just kicks me and speeds up. We reach the dungeon, and the advisor calls out, "Satoshi! Got a customer for you. Better put on a show; the prince is here to watch." The torturer laughs and says, "Right then. You just leave those two here and go back to your duties. I've got some new toys I've been hoping to try out." The advisor laughs and walks out, dumping me on the floor. Satoshi comes over and chains me to the wall and pulls out a chair for Prince Lee. Prince Lee sits down, looking apprehensive.


	2. Chapter 2 Yes, I have no imagination

Satoshi comes over and chains me to the wall and pulls out a chair for Prince Lee. Prince Lee sits down, looking apprehensive.

Satoshi walks over to the wall and pulls off a cat-o'-nine tails (those whips with the hooks on them) walks over, pulls off my shirt and smiles. I shiver at the look in his eye, causing his smile to grow bigger. He steps back and lashes my chest without warning. Kami-sama, that stings! I groan, and Lee—I mean Prince Lee—bites his lip but doesn't look away. Wait, is he...staring at me? Kami-sama damn it, I hope not.

Satoshi keeps whipping me until my chest is more cuts than flesh, and he releases the cuffs binding me to the wall. I drop heavily and pant, coughing up some blood. Satoshi walks over to a forge that I hadn't noticed before and pulls out a metal rod. Once more he walks over to me, but this time he puts the hot rod on my back. This time, I scream in pain. Prince Lee flinches and grabs his thighs.

Satoshi finishes up and kicks me out; he leads the Prince and says, "I hope your Highness enjoyed your lesson, and please don't hesitate to visit again; I'd love to have you." Prince Lee nods; then asks me, "Are you alright?" I nod and say, "Yes, Prince Lee-sama. I am fine." "That must've hurt, though. I do not believe you can continue to work," he said, regret in his eyes. I let out a weak chuckle and say, "That was nothing, you Highness. I have endured much worse. I appreciate your kind thoughts and worries; however I'm afraid I must return to my duties." He looks around and whispers, "I am sorry; I am the one that broke the vase. My advisor blamed it on you; it was not my idea!" I shake my head and say, "Prince Lee-sama, thank you for the apology, but it was not necessary. I am a mere servant; I am yours to do with as you wish, including taking the blame for you if need be. I don't mind, I have been a servant most of my life." Kami-sama where in the world did all that come from?! I shouldn't have said that much; that was a mistake!! Kuso, kuso, kuso!! (A/N: translation: Damn, damn, damn!!) I look up at Prince Lee, fearing that he will have me punished again. I know that I will not last with yet another punishment. The prince must have seen the fear in my eyes because his expression seems to soften. "Do not worry; I am not worried about your speech; you speak rather well." The Prince smiles slightly and holds out a tanned hand. I look at it for a second, wondering what he wants me to do. It takes me more than a minute to get the objective through my pain laced mind. He wants me to grab his hand so that he can help me stand, which means I'm in a difficult position. On one hand I'm supposed to listen to everything the royals say to me. However...I'm a servant. I am not meant to touch or be touched by Prince Lee. I bite my lip and look down to where my blood is decorating the floor below me. Great, I'm going to have to clean this up too.

The decision on grabbing the hand is taken from my choice. A strong hand grabs my thin upper arm and pulls me to my feet. In my shock I accidentally trip on my own feet and land into strong, warm arms. Kuso, kuso, kuso! Slowly I allow my eyes to travel up the green robes and look into the chocolate eyes of the Prince. Our faces are close. No...they are really close. Our noses are basically two inches apart. I can feel his warm, sweet breath on my face.

"Uh... uh..." I stutter, trying to keep my blush down.

"Hey you! What are you doing to the Prince!?" the same advisor is rushing over. "Um, I, uh," I stutter again.

"I was helping him up, Itsuka. Do you have a problem with that?" Prince Lee states. Itsuka glares at me and says, "Actually, I do. As a member of the royal family, you should not be touching someone as filthy as the servants. _Especially _that servant." In this time I've managed to disentangle myself from the prince and stand by Itsuka's side, trembling. He slaps me and spits on my face. I vaguely see the prince's blurry form before I pass out.

EEVIILL!!! CLIFF HANGA!!! Flames will be donated to Jashin, so as to BURN ALL FLAMERS IN HELL!!!! Please review!


End file.
